


Never Mind

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Series: The Misadventures of Bambi [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Bottom Bill Cipher, Deerper, Dipper gets emotional and is a perfectionist and all that, M/M, Oral Sex, bill tries to comfort him, cervitaur dipper, deer!dipper, freaks TF out when something doesn't go how he planned so be prepared for that, he cries, humanoid!Bill, i got a prompt yo, monster falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper has been wanting to try something new, new as in for once be on top with Bill. Bill's more than happy to comply, if the buck could just tell him what he wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Man i just skimmed through proof reading this since my internet has been cutting on and off and i wanted to post this since i couldn't for over a day now.
> 
> I got a prompt on tumblr from an anon if i'd write some bottom!Bill for tmaob (i know misadventure is one word shuush) so probably not entirely what they wanted but hahhahaha i kinda just was messing around, i might write some more of him bottoming here. And forewarning, i have no idea what kind of position they are in, i literally grabbed out a piece of paper and doodled how it would work and i just.
> 
> Sorry for my suffering writing, but enjoy U_U

Dipper laid on the floor of the makeshift attic bedroom, his legs bent and tucked underneath his lower body as he leaned forward on an elbow, propping up his head as he leisurely flipped through the worn journal for the umpteenth time. His thin fingers trailing over the ink passages on the paper, random pressure indents when the words were hastily scribbled for emphasis on whatever it was that was being written about, flipping the page to skim over the continuation not looking for anything in particular.

The cervitaur shifted slightly to get more comfortable, unable to catch the creaking of the old floorboards coming from the edge of the room as he did so. He sighed to himself as he turned the pages, reading the entry on centaur unicorns halfheartedly before he felt a faint weight on his back and he perked up in alert.

He heard a sighed laugh as the full weight of the other was on him, looking over his shoulder as best he could to barely catch the blonde demon straddling him, “Bill, you’re back!”

“Yeah,” Bill laid forward pressing his chest against the other’s back as he rested his chin on his shoulder, “long day though.”

Dipper snorted a short laugh as he tilted his head more to try to see the other without much strain, pointless it seemed as he simply decided to shift his attention back to the journal, “I still have no idea what exactly you do, if anything, that would cause you to have a long day truthfully.”

Bill laughed softly as he closed his eyes, draping and arm over the other’s opposite shoulder, leaning into him more as he relaxed, “I do a lot more than you think, a lot more than you’ll probably ever really know.”

The cervitaur simply hummed a response as he started to read the journal again, the demon dozing off for a while before turning his head into the other’s neck and nuzzled close, Dipper took no mind and continued his reading. Bill shifted his body a bit, bringing one of his legs to hook around the other lazily as his arm that was over his shoulder dropped to the brunette’s waist to wrap around him loosely. Taking inhales through his nose and gently blowing across the other’s neck causing Dipper to tense up as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

“What,” Dipper rolled his shoulders slightly, “are you doing?”

The demon simply smiled as he placed a kiss against the flesh of the other’s neck instead of a response, tightening his leg and arm around him slightly pulling him closer, bringing his free hand up to slip between his stomach and the cervitaur’s middle back, gently running his fingertips against the fabric of his plain t-shirt as he balled up his fist before stretching out his fingers and repeating the action.

Dipper arched at the contact on his back, subconsciously lowering his shoulders and stretching out his neck as he did so giving perfect access for the blonde to place another kiss to the exposed flesh before giving a long but slow lick.

“Long day, huh?” The younger sighed as he leaned his weight onto one of his arms.

Bill stopped the raking of his fingertips and spoke against warm skin, “Are you complaining, do you want me to stop?”

“No,” Dipper spoke up nearly cutting the other’s words short, “not complaining, definitely not complaining.”

Instead of a response Bill unhooked his leg momentarily to slide, more of kick, the journal away from the two, causing it to slide across the floor only to be stopped by the off colored floorboards several feet away. Before Dipper could say anything about the treatment of the journal the demon’s leg was wrapped around him again, pulling him close as his hand slipped underneath the hem of his shirt to drag his nails against his back without any clothing to mute the feeling.  Dipper arched his back further as the he felt the other’s nails dig into his flesh momentarily when he outstretched his fingers to curl them back down again. His arms moved, one reaching back at the awkward angle to grab a small handful of blonde hair while his other simply moved to the arm that was wrapped around himself while he pulled the demon’s head closer as he lulled his head to the side.

Bill smiled at the sloppy hold on him as he was guided blindly, pulled forward till he was almost completely manually guided to the patch of skin next to the brunette’s Adam’s apple as said brunette turned as best he could to help with the angle they were in. Bill carefully slide off Dipper’s back, his leg unhooking from him as he sat on the side of his hip, his hand moving from around him to hold onto his upper hip, holding him in place as he nipped gently at the other’s throat. Dipper’s arms automatically moving to the demon’s shoulders as he tilted his head back, enjoying the for now gentle nips and bites before moving his hands down the man’s neck, tilting his head up and pushing him back away from his neck.

“Something wrong?” Bill asked, his golden eyes looking up at the other’s dark hazel ones through dark lashes.

“No,” was the quick reply he got from Dipper before the younger pulled him into a kiss.

Dipper pulled the demon close as he moved his hand to grab a fist full of blonde hair, teeth nipping at the smiling lips as he did so. Bill’s burning hands left the cervitaur’s flesh, leaving what felt like singed prints behind but there was nothing, instead leaning back enough on his hands as he pulled back from the kiss just enough to flick his tongue over the other’s lips before being pulled back by the tightening fingers in his hair, his smile widening at the barely noticeable ache. Dipper tightened and tugged the demon’s hair in a silent command to tell him to part his lips, instead all he got was that damn smile against his lips. A growl mixed with a faint whine left the back of the brunette’s throat as bit the other’s bottom lip, a teasing gentle nip before releasing it momentarily then bringing his teeth into it enough to taste the faint metallic of whatever it was that exactly flowed through the demon’s veins.

Bill brought his hand up to grab at Dipper’s jaw, pulling him away as he laughed, “You wanna play rough?”

Dipper dropped his hands completely from the other as he moved back but was held in place, held close to the other, breathing a heavy sigh from his nose, “No, I, no, just, never mind.”

“Aw, you sure?” the demon cooed with a sharp smile, “We haven’t played rough in such a long time, is Bambi afraid of the big bad wolf?”

“Gah shut up!” Dipper’s face flushed slightly as he squeezed his eyes shut, tensing up before relaxing with a loud sigh.

Bill raised an eyebrow in question at the other’s sigh, “what’s on your mind? What do you want to do?”

“I wanna stop talking and get back to what we were doing!” Dipper tensed up slightly as he opened his eyes to stare at the other, his strangely comforting smile relaxing him.

With a simple ‘alright’ Bill pulled the other back to him as he himself leaned forward, squeezing the other’s mouth enough for his lips to part for him to force his tongue inside the other’s mouth. Dipper leaned into the kiss, eagerly pushing his own tongue into the other’s mouth only to be gently nipped at before the demon pulled away from the short kiss with a laugh.

“I will never understand what you find so fun about kissing but, hey, I’m not complaining,” Bill toed off his shoes, kicking them out of the way, before he pulled his legs up and crossed them before wrapping his free arm around Dipper’s torso and pulling him to sit at best he could in his lap, the cervitaur’s two front legs moved to rest on either side of the demon’s hips.

Bill brought both his hands down to pull up the orange shirt the other wore, pushing it up before the younger grabbed the bottom hem and quickly pulled it over his head, running his hand through his mess of dark hair after tossing it aside. The demon moved his hand back to grab ahold of the other’s jaw and pushed Dipper’s head to the side, running his thumb against his bottom lip as he did so. Leaning into the brunette’s neck he placed gentle lingering kisses from the corner of his jaw downward, the soft action made Dipper close his eyes, turning his face towards the warm hand against his face as he brought an arm to wrap loosely around the demon’s shoulders. His other hand ran up the other’s clothed arm before slipping beneath his collar, running his hand flat down Bill’s back as far as he could reach, enjoying the warmth seeping through the demon’s flesh and into his palm.

Dipper’s nails dug into the others back when he felt teeth bury themselves into his neck, gasping at the sudden roughness. Bill took the other’s reaction to slip his thumb into the buck’s mouth before he sucked hard where he had just bitten. Bill left a short trail of saliva covered bruised bite marks down to the younger’s collar bone, nipping at the thin flesh causing the other’s eyes to flutter and mumble a curse again the digit in his mouth before scratching his nails up the demon’s back and removed his hand completely and pushed on his shoulders.

Bill immediately pulled back enough to look up at the other’s slightly flushed face, removing his thumb from his mouth with a thick trail of spit connecting to the cervitaur’s wet almost red lips. Dipper swallowed as he tried to speak, the only thing coming out was a ‘never mind’ before shaking his head.

“Second time Dipper, out with it,” Bill took hold of the brunette’s wrists, holding them together in front of him as he stared up at him with a smile.

Dipper whined at the use of his so-called name, not some weird nickname the demon had come up with, “I just-“

“You just?”

“You, already know what it is don’t you!” Dipper’s eyes narrowed as he watched the other’s smile widen, biting the tip of his tongue between rigid teeth as if to say yes.

“And if I do?” the blonde spoke slowly, never breaking eye contact, “We’ve been over this before, verbally tell me what you want.”

“Why do you always make me say weird stuff aloud,” the cervitaur sighed as he bit the inside of his lip, a slight meaningless scowl on his face, looking off somewhere else.

His gaze was brought back quickly as Bill laughed and tugged playfully at his wrists, “Oh no, I can easily get you to say weird embarrassing stuff, this is nothing, would it help if I said I’m not opposed to it?”

Dipper’s ears perked up slightly, Bill releasing his wrists with a smile as he leaned back on his hands again, Dipper staring at him with a curious and weary look before his ears began to lower back, “are you serious…?”

“Yeah, you forget that I can see into that head of yours, hear what you’re thinking about, I do pay attention you know.”

Dipper’s face darkened a hue at the reminder that the demon could quite literally see what he was thinking of if he really wanted to. Brushing it off he leaned forward, pressing his hands against the demon’s chest and pushing him back to lay flat against the wooden floor, scooting himself up more till his front legs were straddling the man’s waist. Carefully Dipper ran his fingers up the front of the black golden embroidered waistcoat the demon was wearing, his coat already removed probably before he decided to come back to the shack, running over the buttons before reaching the bowtie. Quickly untying it without needing any help now he pushed it aside to undo the first few buttons on the undershirt, pulling it open to expose more of the dark tanned skin that was underneath the many layers of fabric.

Bill watched as the cervitaur on top of him slowly began to undress him, taking his time as he did so the blonde decided to lift his arms to his view and unbutton the two small buttons at the cuffs of his shirt before sitting up on his elbows as Dipper pushed the unbutton waistcoat off his shoulders.

“Don’t even try it,” Bill warned with a small smile as he narrowed his eyes, Dipper looking up at him with wide eyes as hewas scolded for the momentary thought of just literally ripping the damn dress shirt off instead of dealing with each and every individual button.

The brunette leaned in to the exposed skin just above where the row of still buttoned buttons started, placing sloppily sweet open-mouthed kisses downward as he fumbled with the small openings in the shirt and pushing the buttons through. Dipper pushed himself downward as he reached the demon’s navel and the last of the buttons. Looking up to see those golden eyes on him Dipper decided to experiment and dip his tongue in the dip, Bill arched forward slightly at the foreign feeling. The brunette’s fingers latched onto the metal clasp of the simple belt around the demon’s slacks, occupying his mouth by placing overly sweet kisses and licks to the other’s stomach as he pulled the belt from the loops and placed it aside on the floor. Pulling the now loose dress shirt from being tucked neatly Dipper pulled himself back up again and pushed the shirt off Bill’s shoulders, running his hands down his long arms as he leaned against his shoulder junction and neck, biting carefully as he raked his nails slowly but none too gently back up the demon’s arms, Bill opening his mouth in a soundless gasp.

Dipper’s fingers returned to one of their favorite places, tangling into Bill’s hair and tugging his head back hard, finally starting to give him some sort of roughness he was confident in himself to deliver to the demon. With the other’s neck exposed more Dipper swallowed a bit before biting down as hard as he could bring himself to, enough to have Bill arch more into him and gasp out an almost moan at the pain as he shifted his hips slightly underneath him, but not enough to leave anything more than the indents of his own teeth. Dipper moved his lips over barely and did the same, biting down again and sucking the patch of skin till there was a dark red patch.

As Dipper’s mouth worked bitten kisses on the other’s tan shoulders and neck his free hand gently caressed from his arm to the beginning of his collar-bone, ghosting his fingers over the skin before digging his blunt nails into the flesh and pulling them down across the center of Bill’s torso. Blood rushing to the disturbed skin till bright pink lines picked up where his nails had scratched, however he hadn’t broken the skin although it was enough to cause Bill to arch more into the pain and sigh a moan from it all. Dipper dropped his hand from the blonde hair, leaning up on elbow as he slid his hand to rest just against Bill’s lower back. His other hand unlatched from digging into the flesh of his stomach, dark purple indents left behind from his nails as he gently slid his hand across the demon’s stomach before sliding his hand underneath the waistband of the slacks and boxers he wore.

The demon swore under his breath as Dipper moved his hand teasingly around the base of his length, constricted by the fabric to do any more than short movements. The brunette dragged his teeth teasingly slow to match his hand movement causing Bill to lull his head towards Dipper.

“S-so, you do know, how to do this right?” Bill questioned, sitting up on his hands and pulling himself up more.

Dipper’s actions stopped as he pulled his hands out of the demon’s slacks, pulling away to look at him, “Well, yeah duh, of course, I do… I mean, I never really thought you’d agree so…”

Bill tilted his head back for a moment before getting to his feet, leaving Dipper on the floor as he watched the demon sit on the edge of the bed before he spoke, “Not on the floor, it’ll hurt your back far worse than on the bed.”

Dipper stood up as Bill shimmied himself out of his remaining clothes, tossing them to the floor with the rest, crossing his legs out of habit, as he raised his hand and a loud snap echoed through the room, causing Dipper’s ears to flick at the sudden.

“Uhm, right so yeah, next is,” Dipper started, moving over to the head of the bed to look through one of the drawers next to his bed.

“Already done, I find preparation a hassle and I’d rather not deal with that,” Bill spoke flatly as waited patiently for thecervituar.

Dipper straightened up before turning with wide eyes, “What! You always spend like twenty minutes with me!”

“Well that’s you, you’re fun, entertaining, cute, I enjoy it with you, but we’re talking about me here, I don’t find it as enjoyable as you do,” The demon shrugged after he was finished speaking, causing Dipper to scoff.

“Yes because I find it so enjoyable to have you prodding inside of me over and over again,” Dipper crossed his arms over his bare chest as he walked back over to the foot of the bed, when he looked back at the demon he scowled seeing the wide smile on the blonde’s face, “Shut up, oh my God, do not even breathe a word of what it is I know you’re going to bring up.”

“Alright~,” Bill hummed leaning back on his elbows with a wide smile, his legs still crossed, Dipper rolling his eyes and tossing the bottle of lube at him, “Hey, don’t be mean, I’m doing this for you~!”

“Whatever, do we even need that,” The brunette asked as he stood at the edge of the bed, waiting for the other to say something.

The demon sat back up as he popped the cap open, “Eh, who knows, better safe than sorry, kneel up here.”

Dipper did as he was told, kneeling his front legs up onto the bed on either side of the demon as said man poured some of the slick substance on his hand before clicking it closed and tossing it up on the bed, out of the way. Bill reached with his slick hand to the cervitaur’s length, causing him to pull in a breath through his teeth as the man decided to tease him a bit by slowly squeezing from base to tip several times before pulling back, wiping his hand against the bed as he looked at Dipper.

“Ready?” Bill asked.

“I should be asking you that,” Dipper muttered as he placed his hands on the demon’s shoulders, staring at him.

“To the contrary you’ve never done this before.”

“Neither have you!” The brunette spoke, causing the other to pull him down into a comforting kiss.

Bill pulled back with an equally comforting smile, “Relax, I’m not anything to worry about, I’ll be fine.”

Dipper hummed quietly in response, being guided closer to the bed by the other, simply allowing to be told or rather showed what to do. Once close enough Bill guided the other’s length to his entrance, shifting his hips back enough for him to let go with the other inside of him, leaning back on his hands and telling him to go ahead.

Bill shakily hooked his legs over Dipper as best he could, staring down between them with eyes wide at the foreign feeling of it all. Dipper rested his hands on the demon’s shoulders, causing him to look up at him and take note of the nervous look on the cervitaur’s face. The blonde breathed in a sigh as he rolled his own hips back against Dipper’s still hips, shifting his weight onto his one arm as he wrapped the other under the brunette’s arm and hooking to hold onto his shoulder, trying to coax the other to start moving.

Dipper took in a shaky breath as he pulled on Bill, pulling him closer as he carefully began to move his hips, shutting his eyes tightly as he did so. The two had a steady rhythm going, meeting each other’s hips, Dipper’s shaky thrusts to Bill’s confident grinding. Bill’s nails dug into Dipper’s flesh as his other hand fisted at the sheets, breathing through parted lips as he tried to focus on keeping both himself and Dipper us as well as focusing on the pleasurable feeling of the other inside of him. The demon could feel Dipper’s hold on him tighten slightly every now and again, listening to the younger curse under his breath which only fueled him to rut his hips harder when it happened as best he could.

At some point Bill had begun to bite into the other, and squeeze his eyes shut as every so often a whine would escape his throat, Dipper didn’t seem to mind, the pain of the other biting into him added more to it all.

“Bi-ll, Shi-it, ohgood-goodgod,” Dipper moaned out, thrusting his hips once, twice more before cumming hard inside of the demon.

Before Bill could fully register the gibberish of the other he felt a heat spill into him, moaning softly as he slowed his hips and leaned into the other as he traced his fingers across his back. It took a few moments for Dipper to pull away, pushing against Bill shoulders.

“Shit, I messed up didn’t I,” Dipper avoided eye contact as he pulled away, his eyebrows knitted in frustration as he bit his lip visibly.

“Wait what?” Bill’s face went to a daze to a look of confusion, “Messed up what? Oh my God, no, you did fine!”

Dipper stepped back, his front legs unbending from their position on the bed to stand on the ground before he sat back on his hind legs tucked under him, “Ah, we should’ve just never minded this idea, I j-“

“Woah woah woah woah, Pine Tree,” Bill sat up till he was at the edge of the bed, “What are you, why are you so upset about this?”

“Because I messed up,” Dipper looked up at Bill, his dark eyes meeting with wide gold ones momentarily before he looked down to stare at the demon’s mouth instead.

“You what? You didn’t mess up, you just came, is that what you’re upset about?” The demon searched for something, anything that the younger could be upset about all of a sudden, nothing really coming to mind.

“I wasn’t supposed to, not before, and you didn’t even-“

“Oh my God,” Bill sighed as he brought a hand to his face as he rubbed over his eye, “You had this all planned out or had this scenario, and it didn’t go to the T…”

Bill sighed as he climbed off the bed, ignoring everything else and knelt in front of the cervitaur, cupping his face gently and forcing him to look at him, “Dipper, look at me, please?”

The brunette whined but did as he was asked, looking at Bill and making eye contact, “Nothing is wrong, everything is fine, okay? I’m not upset, and you shouldn’t be either, in fact I’m happy.”

“Bu-“

“Shh,” Bill pressed his thumb to the other’s lips to cut him off before running the digit across his cheek, “Not everything’s going to go your way, and that’s okay, it’s going to be fine.”

Dipper took in a shaky breath and swallowed before he nodded, closing his eyes tightly when the demon leaned in and gave him a quick and short sloppy kiss, comforting the cervitaur.

Bill ran his fingers through the brunette’s damp hair, brushing it out of his face before Dipper spoke up, “Can, can I make it, up to you…?”

The demon stared at him for a moment in confusion, scanning his face before sighing slightly, “I… If you really want to…”

Dipper nodded quickly, motioning for the blonde to sit back on the bed. He did as he was told, crossing his legs again only to have the brunette grab his bare legs and uncross them and maneuvering them over his shoulders as he hooked his arms underneath the other’s tan thighs. Bill leaned back on his hands as he stared up at the ceiling, his legs twitching when he felt the other’s warm breath on his length before feeling the cervitaur carefully dart his tongue out to the tip, his hazel eyes wide as he watched the other while taking the tip into his mouth. Pulling the demon’s thighs back which in turn pulled him closer as he took more of his cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue as best he before sucking leisurely and beginning to bob his head. Bill slumped back slightly, sighing shakily through his mouth as he shifted his hips up, spreading his legs a bit more which Dipper happily took this as an indication to take more of him. A lewd slurp as he pulled back to the tip, bobbing his head back down as he ran his teeth teasingly along the length.

“Shi-fu-ck, Dipperrr,” Bill moaned as he looked down at the other, meeting wide eyes and swallowing hard as he quickly looked back up.

It only took several moments more before Bill came, Dipper relaxing his throat and swallowing as best he could with the demon’s dick in his mouth, pulling away with a lick of his lips and a last swallow before he was being pulled up by the man, tugged onto the bed with him.

Bill pulled the two onto the bed as best he could, simply falling diagonally against the mattress with Dipper stumbling on top of him, moving to get off the other only to be held there.

“That,” Bill spoke as he pieced his thoughts together correctly, “Was fun! I wanna do it again.”

“You, you do?” Dipper asked, confusion on his face as his ears laid flat.

“Don’t do that,” the blonde spoke softly as he gently pulled Dipper’s ears up, “And yes! But not right now, what a peculiar feeling though… I wondered every now and again what that felt like, all of it, and well, haha!”

“I didn’t think you enjoyed it,” the younger spoke quietly, Bill hooking his hands under the cervitaur’s arms and hoisting him up to be face to face with each other.

“I did enjoy it! It was, that was, something else, but not a bad else! Do you, not want to?” The demon asked with a tilt of his head as he looked at the other.

“No! I want to, yes, yeah! If you want to yeah!” Dipper’s face light up causing Bill to smile with him and lean in to give him a sloppy kiss to each of his cheekbones before kissing his forehead causing Dipper to laugh, “wh-what are you doing?”

Bill simply smiled and kissed him again, this time on his lips pulling away with a verbal ‘mwah’, “I just, really love you okay?”

Dipper smiled even more at the affections that demon was giving him, wiping the slobber from the kiss away as he smile, “I really love you too!” 

**Author's Note:**

> God damn it all. Hopefully this is okay, decent, sorry it took so long to write, i've been discouraged on my writing and having a struggling time getting to it. BUT!!! Still takin' prompts yo, can find me at my main tumblr which i believe is in my description or something, also somewhere on another fic, since i get on there everyday and check it.
> 
> Since this was, not very proofread, please point out the mistakes and the weird stuff that makes no sense and all that and i will fix them ASAP 
> 
> K/C/B/ETC~ (\\(0_0)/)


End file.
